Lyoko's Phantom2 (Dark rewrite)
by Ashside's Tales
Summary: Danny will be Evil, and will enjoy 'playing' with people on a psychological level/or beat them into submission it honestly depends on who he is 'playing' with...and like all ghosts he will have an obsession...also this is a Fanfiction I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Code Lyoko
1. Chapter 1

Lyoko's Phantom^2

 **I Do Not Own Code Lyoko Or Danny Phantom Just The Plot Of This FanFiction**

 **Fenton Household Danny P.O.V**

'Who am I?'

'Where am I?'

'What am I?'

Pain, all I feel is this pain. Like I am being ripped apart only to be sewn together again while feeling myself be burnt, shocked and ripped apart. I feel like I am different than what I used to be….I don't even know what I used to be.

For some reason during this pain, this excruciating Hell. I felt...cold? Even during the burning,and the ripping, and the shocking. Yet, I still felt cold. Like a corpse...like a ghost...like a phantom.

Wait phantom… why does it sound...familiar? Like it represents something or someone...maybe it represents me?

'Is that what I am...a phantom?'

No not phantom...it's close...to what? I don't know.

' _ **DANNY!'**_

A voice through the pain? Through my torment...impossible. I am alone...I am in pain...I am cold...but the voice said a name. I wonder who they were calling to?

Was it to me? Is there hope of someone waiting for me?

'Am I Danny?' If I am Danny then Danny-who?

Danny Phantom?...No Phantom is wrong...then what is it?

' _ **FENTON!'**_

Fenton? Is that it? Am I Danny Fenton? If so...then why am I in pain?

 _ **FLASHBACK:EARLIER THAT DAY**_

" _Mom! Dad! I'm home!"_ I have a mother and father? ' _Hmm guess they are still working on their "Ghost Portal" even though ghosts don't exist._ Yes now I remember...not knowing what would happen I decided to see my parents in our Lab/Basement. " _Danny my boy! Welcome home!"_ I noticed my father as soon as I had entered the basement...it was kinda hard not to.

He was a large man who looked to be entering the later years of adulthood if his gray hairs on the side of his head were any indication, yet the rest of his hair maintained their midnight color. He was big, not as in round and fat he was more like a, walking, shouting, grinning, block of orange and sound, almost a stark contrast of my mom in terms of looks and stature, but not enthusiasm.

" _Jack is that Danny?"_ asked my mother she wore her blue jumpsuit with her hood up leaving only her mouth exposed to the world due to her eyes being covered with goggles that were attached to her hood...cowl...thing

" _Let's show him our completed ghost portal Maddie!"_ My father was practically jumping with joy, his excitement proved to be infectious, due to my mother gaining the expression of a kid hopped up on candy.

" _Great idea Jack, but before we do let's get Jazzy Pants too"_ I doubt my dad heard her he seemed too intent on showing how their "greatest invention" worked.

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

" _Mom, Dad I love you both, but you two need to get over your obsession with ghosts!"_ Exclaimed an extremely irate Jasmine Fenton. Aaahhh good ol' Jazz always the skeptic and the only one the town considered normal...I always thought normal was boring.

Hell some would say that she was the one in our family with the most control, and least controversial ideals...not that it helped.

Many guys at our school would complement her orange hair or the color of her clothes...that was until they heard her last name. The complements would stop and the guys began to examine other girls.

Not that she cared...or...y'know noticed. She has been obsessed with work and school since like forever...be pretty cool to have someone devote their life to you...y'now?

" _Jasmine ghosts are real, and today me and your father are going to gain proof, through the-_ cue the drumroll- _Fenton ghost portal!"_

I look at Jazz and I see that she just looks on with her deadpan expression, just waiting for another family failure.

I couldn't blame her...I was too. Not to be mean but after a couple of years of the same routine it gets boring after a while...well not to my parents.

" _10-9-8_ Oh god not the countdown. _7-6-5_ Why did they even bother? _4-3-2_ All we'll ever be seen as is freaks. _1!_ So why bother with stupid ghosts...why bother proving your right...why bother fighting...why bother being a joke…why bother trying to succeed...only for it to end in failure over and over again.

Just like now.

All that happened was a slow green glow then a spark...that's it...idiots.

" _What could've gone wrong!?"_ My father's attitude did a complete 180 from excited to depressed...just like that...how shameful

" _I...I don't know Jack...let's go upstairs I'll make you some fudge dear...would you like that?"_ My mother's voice was gentle as she spoke to her distraught husband…he nodded his head...and so they went upstairs. Comforting a failure makes you one too!

Jazz wasn't too far behind them...she didn't leave to console them...probably went to go do homework, or study I didn't care...she still looked annoyed by our parents obsession with ghosts, but she knew this was the wrong time to bring it up. Even if it is their fault for not listening to reason.

So there I was all alone...surrounded by my parents failures.

Suddenly I had an ' _ **IDEA'**_ to investigate what went wrong...inside the portal...like and idiot...like a failure.

So I put my jumpsuit on that was the family set…until I noticed the sticker on the chest...even if I was alone I am not going to have my father's face grinning like an idiot on my chest.

Then I felt something...strange, like a sudden urge to have something on my chest.

That sounded stupid as hell.

So I looked around until I found a ' _cooler_ ' sticker to put on...then I found 'it', the sticker itself was strange...it looked like a archery target with three lines on the bottom and one at the top...the inside was black while the shapes and lines were white…' _cool_ ', right?

When I put it on It felt strange, like it was excited to be on me and it showed it through some weird humming...strange but cool.

It was time for me to explore the 'portal'...like an idiot.

As I walked into the 'portal' I realized that I had no way of seeing far in front of me, so to remedy this I used my left hand to guide myself along the inner workings of the 'portal'.

I should've looked at the pulsing wire that glowed a dull ectoplasmic green...that way I would've seen it.

But I didn't, instead I trip and press the **FUCKING 'ON' BUTTON** that was **FUCKING INSIDE THE MACHINE,** fucking idiots.

As I fell I only had one thought ' _Shit'_.

Then came the pain.

 _ **Flashback End**_

No more... **PLEASE NO FUCKING MORE** …

…

…

It stopped? Holy shit I have to say please more often.

"Da-Dan-Danny?" questioned a shaky voice laced with fear.

I crane my neck to look up at my failure of a family.

Jazz was the one who called my name…she's scared…I sense her fear...why is she scared...is she scared of...me?

They all recoil upon me looking up...why?

They're frozen stiff in fear...why?

I look at the mirror to my right and see something strange.

My entire appearance, all the way to the jumpsuit and the sticker, up to my hair.

My hair turned stark white with the tips and highlights being pale blue. The color of my left iris was now blood red whilst my right eye was now a dark purple that looked almost black in it's entirety, but the strangest part is that the sticker on the jumpsuit was in the middle of my eyes.

I didn't bother looking at the jumpsuit since it's change probably pales in comparison to that of my eyes and hair.

Then I sensed malicious intent aimed at me...and a gun...guns are bad...very bad.

I turned my head back to them and I see they're the ones aiming the gun at me.

They look shaken...and afraid, well at least Jazz is...my parents look excited…and then **BANG!**

…

…

" _Stop"_

I whisper then all of sudden, everything is frozen, the bullet which was only a few inches away from my face...stopped in midair…

I moved out of the way of the bullet's path...with just a simple tilt of the head.

" _Go_ "

Just like that time starts again.

"Damn we missed the spook…" I ignored the rest of their insignificant whispers. The people I once had a love for I felt my emotions for them and in general grow colder…darker...and dangerous...and possessive.

I barely register the frost slowly crawling from my spot on the lab I was too engrossed into my emotions...or lack thereof when it came to my parents.

Once I was done analysing my mental and emotional state I took notice of the frost, you could say my curiosity was peaked. I was curious about the speed of the frost and if I could make it go faster.

So I simply thought about it speeding faster, and growing colder...and that is exactly what happened.

The ice overtook Jazz first...it was beautiful. To the way she cried out in fear, to the fear that she seemed to produce...it was simply divine.

Then to my chagrin it stopped...at the back of her neck.

I wanted it to move farther to encase her in it's beauty, however my chagrin changed to wonder as I saw the ice become one with her. I felt her fear for lack of a better analogy "Melt away". Only to be replaced with a sense of security...and...joy...and...obsession...strange.

 **Jazz P.O.V**

The ice that my little brother had created had initially frightened me, however that all changed when the frost accepted me. Melded me into a new form a better one than my human shell.

I realized that the frost was there to protect me, and make me feel safer than I ever was before the frost.

Oh what **JOY**! I have never felt this **FREE!** Gone where my mortal bonds all thanks to the frost...no all thanks to **DANNY**!

 **MY DANNY! I WON'T ALLOW OTHERS TO TAKE MY DANNY AWAY!**

Our parents they won't understand...they could never understand the frost or their mortal curse.

I'll end them…

Both of them…

They're a threat…

To my Danny, and the frost…

So I stand up, then turn so that I am facing the threats...no the disgusting trash...those that would try to harm Danny...are trash.

I rush the big one first, with my right arm cocked back and my hand open and straight...I prepare to pierce his heart.

However my aim is disturbed by the blue one hitting my left side with some metal pole causing my to stab him in his right kneecap instead. The sound of the cracking of his bones and the sight of his pleading eyes fell upon deaf ears and blind eyes.

The blue one's hands and arms were encased in the frost due to it protecting me it seemed as though she was not chosen by the frost.

I turn to my savior...no...Lord to gain his praise or punishment for whatever purpose is fine..after all he's the creator of the frost.

 **Danny POV**

'Interesting she seems to have fused with my ice in some way…..i-is she expecting praise?'

"Good girl." I said..as if she were a dog, or pet...yet it felt natural. She really had done a good job though. To be able to remorselessly attack threats, even if she had a connection to them. Even if I talked to her like a dog she seemed to be absolutely _glowing_ with pride due to my praise.

"Come here Jasmine and grab my hand." She quickly and eagerly followed my command. As she grabbed my hand I realized that her temperature was lower than that of a normal human's.

Anyway time to test out my theory on my "Power".

"Stop." Just like last time everything froze except for Jasmine and I...aahh a beautiful reprieve from the lack of humans shouting in pain and agony.

I could feel Jasmine's wonder on my technique that I myself don't fully understand...still cool though.

"Now then Jasmine I think we explored this Ghost Zone after all what better way to celebrate my 12th birthday?" I said in my rather chipper voice.

I could already tell I was going to have a great time away from the 'people' of Amity Park.

 **That's a wrap told ya it'd be Dark and Daniel and Jasmine aren't the only ones going Dark.**

 **Some many questions**

 **Why was XANA's symbol there?**

 **What is the frost?**

 **What is Danny?**

 **Will there be pairings?**

 **With who?**

 **Why is Jazz batshit insane?**

 **So many questions, and I have all the answers.**

 **Bye Bye from Ashside**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not gonna lie this chapter was rewritten multiple times. I like the way Take #6 went.**

 **2 Years Later The Factory**

Inside the building known as the factory, was a group of friends that were about to receive a message from a rather frequent enemy.

 **Super Computer Room**

Inside this room are 5 friends...okay technically 6 friends that have been fighting together for quite some time.

Now however their resolve will be tested, and they will either stand tall or fall...let's begin shall we?

"*Yawn* Jeremie why'd you call us so early on the weekend?" asked a rather tired Della Robbia. Said Della Robbia was dressed in the most purple of pajamas though they just a plain shirt and pants.

"I don't know Odd, Aelita said that everyone needed to be here." replied the now identified Jeremie in his own version of sleepwear...and casualwear...you know...I'm not sure if he even changes clothes?

"Well what is it Aelita wanted to tell us Jeremie?" questioned an irritable boy that wore his casualwear of a vest, shirt, and jeans… All in different shades of green…

"Come on Ulrich, I'm pretty sure Aelita has something important to say if we needed to be here immediately." Said the calm voice of the tallest in the group. She wore a black long sleeve top that exposed her midriff, with matching black jeans and boots.

"Easy for you to say Yumi you had coffee…" Ulrich would have continued his grumbling, had it not been for the male survival instinct to avoid female fury. Had he looked in Yumi's direction he would have seen the satisfied smirk on her face.

"Alright Aelita we're all here now, so what's the message?" asked a rather curious Odd.

With that said all attention went to the girl with bubble gum hair on the Supercomputer's screen. However she seemed nervous and distraught over something, like she didn't want know what she knew...

"XANA's gone…" she whispered out after what seemed like an eternity to her.

There was a collective and stunned silence among the Lyoko Warriors.

"Are you sure he's gone and how?" questioned Jeremie curiously.

"I saw XANA's true form and saw it fade into nothing, and it was rambling nonsense about "Plans backfiring" and "Treacherous programs", and once it was gone I thought it't be a good idea to notify you." was her rather curt response.

Before Jeremie could ask another question a message appeared in a new window on the Supercomputer right next to Aelita's own window.

 **[Hello Lyoko Warriors!^.^]**

Was what the message said, and their response, was that they were completely shocked that someone was messaging through the supercomputer.

[Who are you?] A valid question that won't be answered...yet.

 **[You Can Call Me Tech :P Boss Doesn't Want You To Know Too Much After All \~.~/ Sorry Jeremie]** and how did it know that Jeremie was typing…wanting to test a theory Jeremie had Yumi type next.

[How do you know my name is Jeremie?]

 **[Nice Try Yumi You Cute Little Thing ;) But Boss Just Wants Me To Explain The Rules Of The Game ;P ~~Sowwwyy~~ Cuuuutiiiiieeee! ]**

Pushing the random compliments out of their heads the Lyoko Warriors switch again.

[What Game are you talking about?]

 **[Interesting Question Odd….]**

All of them gave Tech their attention.

 **[The Answer Is….]**

With baited breath they waited.

 **[I Don't Know! \^•^/]**

In unison all of them fell face flat on the floor…"Owww~" though Odd was hurt the most. Ulrich went onto the chair next as he hadn't gone yet.

[What are the rules?]

 **[Ah Yes The Ruuuulllleeesss!]**

[Yes what are they?]

 **[Rule 1: If You Fail At Some Point In The Game You Must Choose What You Lose! :)]**

'Choose what you lose what does that mean?' was the collective thought of the Warriors.

 **[Rule 2: All Computerized Time Manipulation Is Banned c]**

'That means that we can't use the Return to the past.' thought Jeremie.

 **[Rule 3: If The King Fails All Are Punished )]**

'Who's the King?' They unknowingly thought in unison.

 **[Rule 4: The King's Orders Are Absolute And Failure To Comply Results In Punishment D]**

'These rules are stupid.'... I take offense to that.

 **[Rule 5: Whoever Finds The Team's Traitor Is The New King \\*•*/]**

'TRAITOR?!' was the collective thought of the Lyoko warriors...except for one.

 **[P.S You Guys Should Go Get Aelita, She Might be Very Confused Right Now ^•^]**

At the end of the message the team ran down to the pods, to see that Aelita was standing there, in the real world and completely disoriented.

 **[P.S.S Trust Nobody ;D]**

 **[Bye~~~Bye]**

 **Elsewhere**

"Yay~! I finished~!" was the excited cry of a 16 year old girl that was a little over 4'5 with charcoal hair that framed her tanned face with it's red tips and highlights, that looked like it was a smoldering flame, that reached her mid back.

For her clothes she wore a midnight black hoodie that had a red checkered pattern, and some maroon cargo jeans with black hemming. Her boots that she wore looked to be engulfed in flames that were constantly raging.

However the most peculiar part of the girl was her eyes. Her left eye had the symbol of a pale blue snowflake surrounded by the inky blackness of the entire eye, with little wisps of black ethereal energy flowing at the outside of her eye for 3cm. The right eye was covered by a plain black eyepatch.

This girl was currently skipping merrily down a dimly lit corridor, that had maroon suits of armor standing on either side of the pale blue rug that ran through the middle.

At the end of the corridor was a ornate door that looked like it was set ablaze and had to burn for eternity.

Her boss always got her the coolest things!

Standing in front of the door the girl knocked twice, being careful not to knock too loud, lest the "Ice Bitch" get angry at her for being crass.

She seriously needed to chill!

…

…

…

As soon as she had that thought the girl burst out laughing, just as the door was opened, by the very "Ice Bitch".

"Helloooo~~~! Ice Bitch~~! Still got the stick up your ass?" was the cheery greeting the girl gave to the "Ice Bitch".

Said "Ice Bitch" was glaring at her 14 inch _**(She's 5'9)**_ shorter counterpart that was her opposite in, every, possible, infuriating way.

Her hair was white with her highlights being an indigo color, that went straight down her back, which then spiked outwards in every direction.

Her right eye was white in its entirety, except for the tiny black flame in the middle of the eye. She to wore an eyepatch however her's was white with black hemming.

She wore a white high collared, long sleeved undershirt that went to her neck and wrists, there was also a black four button vest over it.

She wore white business pants that had a black hemming. Her shoes were black dress shoes with ½ inch heels.

"How many times have I told you….. **TO NOT CALL ME ICE BITCH!?"** retorted the "Ice Bitch".

"Geez I'll stop when you learn how to chill Jasmine." was the reply of the little girl as she rubbed her ringing ears.

Was getting hurt to rile Jasmine up really worthwhile?

The simple answer...yes

Why?

Why the hell not? It's not like she's going to die anytime soon….understatement of the year.

"I can "chill" just fine Jazz." was the curt reply Jazz got for her taunting of her other self.

"C'mon let's go see Boss-"

"Milord."

Jazz just stared at her counterpart wondering if they were going to get into ' **THIS'** argument again.

"It's Boss."

"Milord."

"Boss."

"Milord."

"Boss!"

"Milord!"

"Boss!"

"Milord!"

They continued to bicker until they felt like death was upon them, this feeling made both of them shiver in both fear of death yet they also felt unparalleled excitement due to the familiar aura. That felt like it wanted to end them...it was truly divine to feel that he was this near to them.

"You called?" aaahh what a tease he knew how his aura of death and despair made them, feel heated...smug bastard said it with mirth practically dripping from his voice.

"Bo-Boss I delivered the message." was the quiet, almost shy voice of the little girl, that was practically baiting herself into a fistfight out of boredom, was simple putty in his hands, she knew it, and he knew it.

"Good girl." her hair was practically aflame due to the intensity of her joy at that statement.

Jasmine shot her a jealous look that, looked like could freeze the Earth's very core. Multiple thoughts on how to divert her Lord's attention away from the unworthy shrimp. However it looked as though that those thoughts were unnecessary.

"Good, now that the message has been sent there's only one thing to do.." the girls were hanging on his every word as he spoke they raised their heads high in wonder, due to not having any memory as the time they spent when they were one entity, they had no idea what it things that were alive looked like, that they hadn't seen a thousand times before.

"which is…" the suspense was killing them what would they do, were they going to go on a marvelous adventure filled with treasure and danger?

"that we're going to…" to where?! was there really an adventure outside this zone of the dead and sad, who just wouldn't shut the fuck up!

On his little island Klempfer sneezed

"SCHOOL!" oh what joy school an actual journey to-wait a minute…..

School + Humans = Boring/Exciting rules.

" **NOOO!/YAAAY!"**... how the hell were these two the same person?

 **Chapter 2 End**

 **I have absolutely no idea where the Jazz/Jasmine idea came from yet when I got it I was like "Holy shit...has that been done before?". Though I think it's loosely based off of Phantom(Cape)/Fenton(Hat).**

 **What happened to Jazz/Jasmine?**

 **What is the game?**

 **XANA's gone, how?**

 **Who's the traitor?**

 **Who's the king?**

 **What happens when you take a yandere split her personality in half yet both still being obsessive then give them powers?**

 **lol (4'5) yandere.**

 **So many questions and I have no answers.**


End file.
